1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a method of managing a virtual workspace of the display system, and more particularly, a display apparatus and a method providing a plurality of virtual workspaces by simplifying a data structure corresponding to each of the plurality virtual workspaces to quickly and safely switch from one workspace to another workspace while providing a UI (User Interface) so that a user can easily manage the plurality of workspaces therethrough.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, computers have been developed to achieve high performance with highly upgraded memory, and accordingly such computers are widely applied to various working areas requiring computer-based performance. Further, development of digital technology accelerates the extension of the computer-based working areas. For example, computers support immense working areas by providing word processing for documentation, searching various data through a network such as an Internet, and multimedia environments by applying a DVD drive or a TV-card, for example.
A computer is connected to a display apparatus such as a monitor to display various images thereon. However, if a display apparatus displays a plurality of windows at once, a UI is complicated due to limitation in physical size of the display apparatus.
For example, if a user want to perform many tasks such as word processing, DVD playback or Internet browsing in the display apparatus, a corresponding number of windows are activated on the screen of the display apparatus. Herein, although the computer can performs all the tasks at once, the user does not feel comfortable performing the tasks because many windows are displayed on the screen.
Thus, the user closes the windows currently not in use to avoid being confused by too many activated windows.
To solve this uneasiness and confusion resulting from the limitation in physical size of the display apparatus, a concept of virtual workspace or virtual desktop is newly introduced. The virtual workspace makes the display apparatus act like it has a lot more workspaces than it physically has by dividing the workspace of the display apparatus into a plurality of virtual workspaces, and thus one of the plurality of virtual workspaces is selected to display a corresponding window on the screen. In this case, other windows linked to the unselected plurality virtual workspaces are hidden. Accordingly, although a window is activated, the window may be not displayed on the screen depending whether the window is linked to the selected virtual workspace.
Here, in application of the virtual workspace, the user requires an easy UI consuming a minimum system resource or a minimum memory space to operate the respective virtual workspaces.